


The Flip Side

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e17 All Things, F/M, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Her equal, her flip side,





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Well, how do you choose whose story wins, whose story gets to be history? My story’s a lot happier than yours, where two fine people love each other. Your story has two people fucking and then walking away lonely. I mean, objectively, which story sounds better? Shouldn’t the happier story win?”
> 
> Excerpt From: “Bucky F*cking Dent.” By David Duchovny

Her only rule for life choices is that no man will ever tell her what she can or can not do. She worked her ass of and became a doctor. They offered her a job at the FBI which sounded interesting so she packed for Quantico and joined the boys club. They sent her to the basement to spy on their meddling Mulder, she saw through it, laughed in their faces, rolled up her sleeves and got to work beside him, because his work was more interesting than their office politics. She made her own path. All she ever wanted was to be treated as equal.

That was Mulder, that was how he loved her, and she grew to love him, as her equal, her flip side, her Mulder. Love like that did not make you weak. You respect the one you love, you trust your love with your life, you disagree and argue and fight, and still love.  
Before Mulder, men tried hard to take care of her before bothering to learn how much she can do without them. Mulder just was, with his hand hovering at the small of her back, ready to catch if needed but never before. He held the lifeline and let her climb instead of trying to carry her in his arms to the top.

As hard as life can get, at the end of the day, why go to separate empty apartments and face the silence, when you could go home, order in, watch a movie and make love in your bed? Get up in the morning, face the world and not be afraid that someone will feel left out or neglected. Why not give each other that one sweet gift, be there to share the good as well as the bad.

For years they drew lines between them. In time the lines formed a pattern. One night they looked around and realized the pattern was all around them.

From that night forward Mulder lived for weekend mornings in bed, when she cracked open the window and jumped back between the sheets wearing the top of his flannel pj's. For sharing coffee and toast, grapes and newspapers. For her warmed skin under his shirt and tiny buttons he took time to play with. For his Scully, the one just for him, with messed up hair, sleepy relaxed smile and warm eyes, cuddled into his side under the sheets as he read the news to her. Mornings when she argued with his theories tracing lines of his face with the tip of her nose. Like that day when he peppered her cheeks with kisses as she tried to read an article about cosmetic surgery addicts. She read his books when he fell asleep with an arm around her thighs. When they talked and laughed and kissed, made lazy love and just were, not bothered with pretenses or consequences. Mornings when they licked each others wounds, reseted their systems and restored the base lines.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> Mulder's part inspired by a  
> [ portrait of Gillian by Alison Jackson ](http://www.alison-jackson.co.uk/portraits/uaukp1wysmarom7a5wa0lzwhlgedne)


End file.
